


Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Defeat, How Do I Tag, Johzenji, Karasuno, Volleyball, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Il Johzenji Volleyball Club capisce che è arrivato il momento di migliorare e lo farà, anche grazie a Terushima Yuuji, che sa perfettamente cosa significhi divertirsi.(Titolo tratto da "Freaks" di Timmy Trumpet)
Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697332





	Ah, the mighty trumpet brings the freaks out to the floor!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

La pallavolo è divertimento. Non divertirsi in campo è uno spreco e di questo la squadra della Johzenji High School ne ha fatto il suo motto.

  
La battaglia con il Karasuno li porta davanti ad una nuova consapevolezza: per poter estendere il divertimento, bisogna diventare forti.

  
Yuuji Terushima diventerà un terzo anno e la sconfitta gli brucia, gli sembra di aver perso un’occasione.

  
Eppure guarda il campo, mentre si allontanano per far spazio alle nuove squadre, guarda i suoi compagni di squadra e la loro manager.

  
Sa che ci sarà una prossima volta e farà in modo che quella prossima volta duri più a lungo.

  
Il suo cuore fa un salto, lo fa anche lui e fuori dalla palestra scoppia a ridere: è come se le trombe di un’epifania gli risuonassero nelle orecchie e lui fosse pronto a tornare in campo in quell’istante.

  
La sua ilarità contagia i suoi amici e il coach; la tristezza e la rabbia passano.

  
Diventeranno più forti, pronti di nuovo a far festa matta proprio su quel pavimento, su quel campo e anche oltre.

  
Devono proprio cambiarlo, il motto del loro striscione.

***

_/187 parole/_


End file.
